All I've Ever Needed
by queenkepner
Summary: April and Jackson get trapped in an elevator the day of her wedding. Jackson quickly realizes that a soul mate isn't some dumb idea, it's someone who will tear down your walls, drive you insane and smack you awake. Yet you will always love them. ONE SHOT.


The popular thought is that a soul mate is supposed to be a perfect fit. They're supposed to be exactly what you've always wanted. The truth is a soul mate is a mirror, someone who can show you everything that's holding you back. They show you who you really are, making you change your life. Your soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet. They will tear down your walls, drive you insane and smack you awake. A soul mate isn't everything you've always wanted, it's everything you've ever needed.

It was supposed to be the best day of her life. Every moment of her day was planned from A to Z, making it impossible for April to even stress about anything. But she was. She only came to the hospital to make sure Cristina and Meredith attended their long due dress fitting.

Her red hair was pinned up in curlers and she wore lousy grey sweatpants. She usually would've preferred being caught dead than like this, but this was her day. And after all, she could do whatever she wanted to.

"Oh great, you're both here!" The sight of her bridesmaids trying on the pale pink dresses made her happy. One more thing she wouldn't have to worry about.

"Are you running?" Cristina laughed at the sight of her.

"What? No! I was just checking you guys were getting your dresses.." April rambled in the way she would always.

"Mhm, whatever you say." Meredith smiled knowingly.

"Uh, uh okay. See you guys at the barn. Don't be late." April ran out. The quicker she would get home the quicker she could start getting ready and make sure everything was perfect.

"Oh _we_ will." The twisted sisters snickered.

* * *

Word had now gone around the hospital that a certain bridezilla was on the loose, and most attendings decided it was best to avoid her until the ceremony –neurotic Kepner could bring down your mood fairly quickly.

Nevertheless, she had still managed to make sure everyone would attend her wedding, although she highly doubted most people wouldn't show up last minute. April wasn't exactly everyone's favourite person. Or so she thought.

Yet, she had managed to get a hold of everyone except one certain olive skinned and blue eyed man. Lately she felt like she could almost call him a ghost, they hardly spoke if it wasn't medical and she was almost sure he avoided her most times.

A few weeks back he'd told her that he didn't wish to attend her wedding, and she was desperately hoping he had changed his mind.

She finally caught eye of him, in an elevator that was about to close. She rushed in, and blushed when she realized it was only them two.

Jackson sighed heavily. He had tried, he had really really tried to avoid her. The mere thought of her made him angry, angry at her and angry at him and angry at the universe.

"Jackson! I've been looking for you. So, are you going to be there?" She enquired with a glint of hope.

"Where?" He asked dumbly. Of course he knew where, this specific date had haunted him since the stupid flash mob proposal.

"My wedding." There it was. The pang in his chest.

"No, I don't think so." He didn't think, he knew.

April's face fell. How could she be so stupid once again to think that he would grow up and finally accept the reality of things? Why couldn't he just be happy for her?

"You gave me your blessing." She said in a small voice that made him feel like the biggest asshole to have grazed the earth. He wanted to badly to hug her and tell her it would be okay. The only issue would be that he didn't know if he could ever let go.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to." The tone was harsher than he intended it to be, and if he hadn't known her better he wouldn't have noticed the way she became stiff and flinched slightly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Her voice grew louder, angrier. She took a step forward and jabbed a finger in his chest.

But Jackson didn't have time to answer when the lift was violently shook, the lights going off and finding himself in absolute need to protect the redhead that he'd been fighting with only seconds ago.

His arms were protectively wrapped around her as they fell to the floor, colliding into each other with a loud "thud."

"Ow. I uh I are you okay?" his voice was quiet and concerned, so different than the cold tone he had used only minutes ago.

"Crap. Yeah." She murmured, equally as quiet.

But the silence grew awkward and comfortable at the same time. There was a streak of light that came in from the top of the elevator, only enough for them to be able to see the outlines of their faces.

Jackson looked at her dimly lit face and the exterior he'd been trying to put up for the last weeks fell instantly. It hit him that every constellation in the sky was just the universe's frail attempt at replicating the perfection of April's freckles.

"I hate you sometimes," He started, "I hate you when you make me feel like 10th choice, and I hate it when you prove me right by choosing another guy every time. I hate the way you drive me insane, like anyone I've ever known. I hate the fact that you make me question the existence of soul mates, which is absolutely ridiculous. I hate it when you chew on your bottom lip because I could never be mad at you when you do that. I hate when you're about to get married. And most of all, I hate that I don't hate you. Not one bit."

"Jackson.." April felt his ragged breath against her cheek. They were holding onto each other into a dim elevator and it felt like all these months of holding back were condensed into this. "I'm getting married."

"Please don't." His voice was low, husky and pleading all at once. He didn't want her to go, to leave him once again.

"Why? You don't want me, Jackson. You made that very clear. Should I refresh your memory?" The hurt in her voice was obvious because after all he _did_ reject her, and not nicely.

"It's not that simple," He started and she flinched, looking away from his mesmerizing stormy blue eyes. "I don't _want_ you."

This time she stood up and walked to the other side of the elevator, trying once more to push the emergency button. She didn't want to be near him, not after that. Sure, she had accepted the fact he didn't want her a long time ago. But to hear him actually say it…

A silent tear escape April's eye, and she refused to let him see it. She was late for her wedding, trapped in an elevator with the only person whom she should be 10 miles away from. "Glad we're clear on that."

He looked angry. Angry with himself and her and this whole thing. He stood up too, facing her to clarify what he'd been attempting to say earlier.

"You drive me crazy. Absolutely crazy. I wanted to marry you, April. And you were so over the moon not to. Then suddenly some dorky paramedic sweeps you off your feet and that's it? I'm done? I didn't want to be around you because it hurts that you're leaving me behind."

His knuckles were white, and suddenly he found himself punching the side of the elevator out of pure anger. This startled her slightly.

"The night of the storm, I asked you…"

"April," This time his hand found her cheek and softly caressed it "I don't _want_ you, I love you."

A few emotions flashed across her face in that moment. Astonishment; Pain; and finally confusion.

"Jackson I'm getting married in a few hours." She stated matter as a fact, and he turned to face her once again.

That's when he kissed her.

It was soft, and sweet. Nothing like the kisses they'd shared before. Her arms draped around his neck, his hands on her hips.

"April Kepner, you are an absolute pain in the ass. And I love you, even when I hate you." His voice was soft, and she couldn't help but press her lips against his once more.

"I love you and you're an idiot." Her voice was soothing, a melody he was willing to hear for the rest of his life.

So in the dark corner of a broken elevator, Jackson Avery finally understood that a soul mate isn't everything you've always wanted, it's everything you've ever needed.

* * *

**_My lovely tumblr followers told me I should write this, sooo I did. I hope I did it justice, because I really liked the idea. Please review! And thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
